Akatsuki Chronicles:
by Shael Uchiha
Summary: A look into the lives of everybody's favorite group of S-class missing-nins. Each story is written in the POV of one Akatsuki member. Not canon and not exactly AU either-somewhere in between. I would appreciate honest reviews and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1 Companion

**Disclaimer: Sadly today isn't "Opposites Day" otherwise I could get away with saying that I own Naruto. XD.**

**A happy author is a hardworking author so if u really want me to update this series regularly I advice you read and review. **

**Akatsuki Chronicles: Companion.**

Although everyone else saw her and Pein as companions Konan didn't really feel comfortable classifying them as such. Sure they had very similar ideologies but that was as far as their similarities went. It is only natural that two Amegakure orphans would grow up to become pacifists. But while he believed in achieving peace through force she believed—or rather preferred—peaceful negotiations. Where he was dominant and unwilling to share power—Madara Uchiha being the only exception—she was docile and shunned leadership roles and all the power and responsibility that came with it. In short they were as different as two people got.

When two opposing forces meet one always gives way for the other. Regrettably whenever she and Pein, as he called himself these days, clashed she almost always was the one who caved in to his demands. In her opinion companions need not necessarily be friendly which each other as long as they respect the other enough to have some degree of tolerance for the other. In her eyes companions were either giving or receiving not simply doing one. Which is why she never could quite understand why people considered she and Pein companions.

Although she would never admit it, there wasn't any difference between her and the other Akatsuki members. Whenever they were at a meeting and Pein spoke she was just as clueless as to what he was going to so say as the other members. Of course it's easy to assume that it was she, the "God's Angel" as she was called, who the mysterious leader confided in and listened to. It amused her to no end to know that people thought that she asserted some sort of control over her stone-faced partner. Sure she had known him almost all her life, and sure she could read him more than others but what good was it when he still refused to open up to her.

There are days like these when Konan just sits by herself musing over the complicated nature of her relationship with the love of her life. She had long since stopped caring whether or not the feeling was mutual. However, that did nothing to alleviate her depression, if anything it only made it worse. As the deafening silence of the hideout rang in her ears her thoughts would immediately shift to the other Akatsuki members. And a small smile would cross her lips as she remembered just how much they improved the overall atmosphere of the hideout. Whenever they were out on whatever mission they had been assigned the hideout would be as quiet as a graveyard only two times gloomier. On the rare occasions that they were all assembled to seal a tailed-beast or just for a meeting, they somehow managed to make the hideout even livelier than a crowded marketplace.

Although she didn't show it she always looked forward to these meetings because not only did they give her a sense of acceptance and belonging but they made her membership very much worthwhile. Konan believes that had it not been for those meetings she would have lost her sanity long ago. Leaving the Akatsuki wasn't an option because regardless of how Pein felt for her—if he felt anything at all—she could never abandon him.

For too long she had been content with simply standing back and watching the other members squabbling and bickering amongst themselves, some louder than others. In a way she envied them for they all had something she was beginning to think she would never have; a companion. While she watched the members rip each other's heads off with words and threats of violence she couldn't help but observe the bonds they all seemed to share with their respective partners; although some were more obvious than others.

A perfect example of the obvious bond between partners was the relationship between Kisame and Itachi. Konan found it ironic how two missing-nins from rival villages could get along so well. Despite their extremely different personalities and age difference they had both somehow managed to establish a relationship based on mutual trust and respect. Anyone who stayed in the same place with the Kiri missing-nin for five minutes would have noticed his obvious violent tendencies and seemingly insatiable bloodlust. Yet he had somehow managed to find a common ground with the peace-loving Konoha prodigy. Konan deeply admired Kisame's ability to put his pride aside and readily obey the Uchiha's orders without delay. In turn the Heir of the Sharingan neither abused his partner's trust nor looked down on him for it. The raven confided in Kisame and always accompanied his orders with an explanation, that way he was never in the dark. As result they rarely ever argued although they might have disagreed with the other's beliefs. They got along so well that in fact they became very close friends. It was hard to imagine them being partnered with anyone other than themselves because their teamwork and productivity was almost flawless.

On the other hand there was Sasori and Deidara who were almost always arguing about something be it art or fighting styles. At first glance it may seem as if they are nothing more than partners who happen to share a common interest; art. Like the other Akatsuki teams Deidara and Sasori had conflicting personalities, although not to the same extent as Hidan and Kakuzu's. However, any fool with two eyes and half a brain could easily see Deidara's respect for Sasori. As the youngest Akatsuki member it was only normal that Deidara would be annoying and attention-seeking at times. But unlike Hidan who was rude, loud, obnoxious, arrogant, foul-mouthed and dim-witted, Deidara was very respectful of those who's 'talents' he appreciated. The fact that Sasori was one of these people came as no surprise seeing as they were both dedicated artists. Deidara's habit of always starting arguments with his impatient partner was proof enough that he respected Sasori enough to constantly seek acknowledgement from him. Konan suspected that an insult directed at Deidara's art would hurt the pyromaniac ten times as much if it came from Sasori's own mouth. She also knew that although Sasori usually seemed impatient with the young Iwa missing-nin he was probably quite fond of the boy deep down inside. After all why would somebody who values his time almost as much as Kakuzu values money spend his time arguing with the blond if he didn't feel that he was worth his time.

Kakuzu and Hidan were particularly different from the other two-man teams. They were the exact opposite of Kisame and Itachi in the sense that they were the most hostile towards each other. To say that Hidan and Kakuzu were as different as two people could be was a colossal understatement. They were more than different they were contradictions of each other. Hidan represented everything the miser despised; he was loud, obnoxious, dim-witted, talkative and extremely stubborn. Similarly Hidan loathed Kakuzu's love of money and his disregard for his religion. But most of all Hidan hated being ignored by Kakuzu. Like Deidara Hidan sought his partner's acknowledgement and approval even though he was far too stubborn to admit it. Hidan could often be seen rambling on and on about anything that popped into that sleek head of his in an attempt to get a rise out of Kakuzu. One could argue that Kakuzu only put up with the Jashinist because he was still yet to find a way to kill said Jashinist. However, Konan usually wondered why the miser ever bothered stitching his foul-mouthed partner back-up whenever he lost a limb in battle. Kakuzu has been known to kill his partners in a fit of rage so abandoning the obnoxious Jashinist in battle definitely wasn't beyond him. Furthermore Hidan has been known to turn to Kakuzu whenever he is faced with a particularly tough opponent, and he often allows the masked missing-nin to plan their battle strategies. Although this could be because he recognizes the older shinobi's prowess and experience in battle.

Then there was Zetsu. Although he inhabited one body nobody could argue that it wasn't inhabited by two separate entities. Thus in a way he was never alone seeing as he always had somebody to argue with—something that seems very commonplace among Akatsuki members. Under the guise of Tobi, Madara easily forces his company on the other members no matter how annoyed they often got at this. Something Konan suspected he enjoys a lot more than he lets on.

So all in all every Akatsuki member had a companion, everyone but her that is. She was tired of being the odd one out; the only female Akatsuki member, the only one who didn't have someone to talk to. Which was why she resolved in her heart to end this loneliness once and for all. If Pein was going to ignore and avoid her fine she would find someone else with whom she could confide in. Preferably someone within the organization. It didn't have to be someone she shares the same beliefs and interests with. Hell it could be Hidan or Zetsu or even Tobi for all she cared. But in order to do this she had to spend some time with the other members and get to know them. See what they're like on the inside. That was going to be a challenge itself seeing as they were never in the same place at once except during the sealing of the tailed-beats.

With the remaining two tailed-beasts proving to be a lot difficult to get than the others, it seemed like they wouldn't be meeting until a long time. Just as Konan let out a disappointed sigh she heard a voice from behind.

"I have summoned the others," came the deep monotonous voice of her orange-haired partner. The speed at which Konan turned to face him caused her to painfully snap her neck. She ignored the throbbing pain in her neck as she fixed the pierced man before her with a searching gaze. Her amber eyes travelled over his handsome features trying to find any hint of his intentions.

Had he felt her depression? If he had had she been that obvious that he had easily figured out her loneliness? If not then why was he calling the meeting and how long would it last?

"They should be here shortly." He said turning to leave.

"How long till they get here?" She asked silently thanking him regardless of what his intentions may have been.

"Two or three days, depending on how fast each team travels." He paused and turned to face her slightly. "Why did you ask?"

Konan got up and moved to join him by the door unable to hide the smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know how much longer until these walls come alive again." And with that she left him but not before placing a hand gently on his cheek to convey her gratitude. She didn't care to know why the meeting had been called or for how long it would last. All that mattered was that in a few days she wouldn't have to listen to the ringing silence of the halls around her. And for the first time in a long time she was content.

Meanwhile the Rinnengan user just watched her walk out of the room humming pleasantly to herself. He knew what that touch meant the only problem was that he didn't know what it was for. When he could no longer hear the sounds of her retreating footsteps he raised a hand to his cheek tracing the place she had touched earlier.

"You're welcome." He said before leaving the room as well.

**STAY TUNED FOR PART II.**

**I really enjoyed writing this because its so funny how this story just popped into my head one morning. I love reading Akatsuki fanfics so it only makes sense that I should write one. This is my first Akatsuki fic and my 2****nd**** fic overall. Hope you guys like it and hope Pein and Konan aren't OOC. I always try to keep the characters true to their nature because that's actually why I fell in love with them in the first place. I expect to finish typing the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** parts to this story pretty soon hopefully before I go home for summer.**

**In the next part all the Akatsuki members make an appearance although my personal favorites are Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu and Pein I guess I'll stick to writing from Konan's POV for now until I can trust myself with writing from their POVs. If you review who knows I might get inspired pretty quick *nudge nudge wink wink* and update this story soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 Swing Vote

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto all the Akatsuki members would still be alive and the Akatsuki would rule the world.**

**Swing Vote.**

In the two days that it took the other Akatsuki members to finally arrive Konan came up with a brilliant idea. In order to have everyone in the same place at once on a regular basis she would convince the others to pressure Pein to make the hideout in Amegakure the Akatsuki headquarters. That way whenever members weren't out on missions they would all have to return to Amegakure and then the hideout wouldn't be as gloomy and boring as it was now.

Konan was so happy that she was actually beaming and humming pleasantly to herself as she walked down the corridor leading to the entrance halls. From her vantage point on the balcony she watched as one by one—two by two to be more precise—the Akatsuki members entered the large skyscraper that served as the hideout. She decided to set the first phase of her plan in motion once the others were all settled in and weren't as grumpy about having to travel all the way back to Amegakure.

As she waited for the men to settle down she decided to kill time by deciding who she would go after first. After careful consideration she decided to go for the simpleton of the organization.

"The fuck?" The silver-haired man said from where he lay on the floor in the middle of one of his rituals.

"Are you out of your fucking mind or are you just on your period?" The foulmouthed Jashinist demanded as he sat up.

_Well this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. _Konan thought as she rolled her eyes at the obnoxious youth glaring up at her.

"Oh I get it," said youth began as he got to his feet. "You're experiencing a midwife crisis aren't you?"

"Baka!" The young Jashinist's partner barked from where he sat a few feet away sorting some bills into neat bundles.

"It's called a mid_life_ crisis not a midwife crisis." The masked nin said in his deep voice without looking up from what he was doing. "Is there anything in that abnormally small brain of yours?"

"Ha you would know about that wouldn't you stitches." The obnoxious airhead shot back at his partner before turning his attention back towards Konan. "Yea what he said."

"What's so wrong with making here the headquarters?" Konan asked trying to keep her calm. This man could be so annoying sometimes. She wondered how Kakuzu, who was arguably the most short-tempered member, put up with him.

"It's a fucking stupid idea that's what's wrong with it." He replied. Konan had a feeling he was just saying that to make waves because she honestly didn't see anything wrong with her idea.

"I agree." Came a voice from the opposite corner of the room. They both turned towards the source of the voice and saw Sasori getting out of his "Hiruko" puppet.

Both Hidan and Konan were so stunned by his support of the obnoxious Jashinist that they both gaped at him for several minutes.

"And why do you agree with _him._" Konan asked incredulously turning to face the Suna missing-nin completely.

"It's too wet here and it's always raining." The puppet master said matter-of-factly. Konan felt her right eye twitch slightly at this.

_Figures._

"Well it's not as if anyone's making you stand out in the rain all day." She snapped at him rolling her eyes in mild disgust.

"It's not as if this hideout's a cave so you should be nice and dry even when it's raining outside." She went on trying to convince him.

"I don't care," the puppet master said in a sulking voice as he turned to leave. "I don't like it here it's too cold." It became clear to Konan as she watched him leave that there was no convincing him otherwise.

As Sasori left the room Konan saw Kisame walk in and she decided to try her luck with him instead. With one last disgusted glance at the foulmouthed zealot sitting on the floor babbling about nothing to his partner, Konan walked over to meet the Kiri missing-nin.

"You like it here don't you Kisame?" She said by way of greeting in her most pleasant voice. The giant shark-man raised a questioning eyebrow at her that seemed to ask _what do you really want._

"He's supposed to, he's a fucking shark." The loud Yugakure missing-nin said sneering at the Kiri missing-nin.

"I am well aware of the fact that I possess shark-like features without having you pointing it out." Kisame said through clenched teeth to which Hidan scoffed.

"The next person to point this out will meet a very painful and untimely death." Kisame added in a dangerously low voice.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said suddenly looking up from his calculations. "I forgot…what kind of fish is Kisame again?"

"Are you fucking retarded or something?" The purple-eyed missing-nin barked at his partner.

"Everyone knows that sharky…" but that was all Hidan got out before a violent ripping sound echoed throughout the chamber followed swiftly by an earsplitting scream.

Kakuzu watched his partner's mutilated body fall to the ground. When the piece that was Hidan's mouth began to hurl foulmouthed insults at the Kiri missing-nin the miser gave a frustrated sigh before fixing an annoyed glare at the tall shark-man.

"All that talk and you couldn't even kill him." Kakuzu said angrily.

"Shut up else you'll be next." Kisame threatened brandishing Samehada menacingly. The miser scoffed before returning to his money.

"You mind telling us why you're so opposed to making Amegakure Akatsuki headquarters?" Konan addressed the dismembered body parts on the floor.

"Because it'll fuck up my rituals." The mouth piece spat back.

"How so?" Konan asked slightly puzzled.

"Leader will not fucking let me use any of the Amegakure citizens for my rituals—something about not wanting to compete with another god." The Jashinist said almost regrettably before turning his attention to his money-obsessed partner.

"Oi, heathen!" He called. "In the name of Jashin-sama I order you to stitch me back!"

"I wonder why you would think a 'heathen' like me would obey any order made in the name of any god." The miser mused without looking up from his calculations.

Konan watched Kakuzu idly for a while before an idea finally came to her.

_Ok since Hidan and Sasori were a bust….Kakuzu and Deidara should be easier to sway seeing as they're complete opposites of their partners. Kakuzu should be the easiest to sway…all I have to do is point out the financial advantages of having Amegakure as a hide-out._

"Uh, Kakuzu," Konan said walking up to meet the heavily stitched missing-nin. His partner may have been an obnoxious idiot but she saw an ally in him. Besides if she had Kakuzu on her side that would be very crucial in getting Pein's vote seeing as he was one of the oldest members of the Akatsuki.

"I need two good reasons." The miser said reading her mind.

_Kami-sama his sharp….ok think…think…two reasons why Ame—got it! _

"It would be highly economical maintaining only one hideout instead of several spread across the 5 great nations." Konan supplied.

"I beg to differ." The miser said carefully arranging a stack of money into a neat bundle.

_Nani?_

"Without a doubt Amegakure is one of the most, if not the most, urbanized city in the Five Great Nations. As a result maintaining a hideout here would be extremely expensive. If you had suggested another village then I would have readily agreed with you. Besides…" He paused to fix an annoyed glance at the other members in the room.

"The travelling expenses of all of us combined would be enormous. I could preach forever about economization, but experience has thought me the futility of such an act. And like Sasori I value my time very much. Furthermore, staying in one place between missions would be detrimental to my side-job as a bounty hunter. I am not the only bounty hunter out there you know. So unless you have 4 good reasons why making here the headquarters would be economical—like you claim—I will be taking my leave." With that said Kakuzu closed his briefcase with a snap and left the room.

By now Konan was fuming with rage. _Stupid god-forsaken miser. Money isn't the only important thing in the world you know….Ok so that's 3 down and 5 to go._

Movement from one corner of the room caught Konan's eye and she turned to see what it was. Itachi had just entered the room and was now approaching Kisame who was sitting in a corner cleaning Samehada. Konan couldn't stop the Cheshire cat grin that took over her features at the sight of the young raven. Unlike the other Akatsuki members who only had one vote, Itachi Uchiha had 2 votes. Konan had noticed that in all matters requiring a vote Kisame had always voted however Itachi voted. It wasn't because he was too dumb to have his own opinion but it was because the Kiri missing-nin respected Itachi enough to value his opinion above his.

Needless to say getting the young Konoha missing-nin on her side would be extremely crucial to her cause. She decided to think of anything that could make the young prodigy disagree with making Amegakure the headquarters. When nothing came to her she straightened up and walked over to the two partners who were quietly conversing in a corner. They felt her approaching and they both turned to look at her.

_Ok Konan, this is it….it's all or nothing…winner takes all._

Do you like it here?" Konan addressed the Uchiha in what she hoped was an offhand tone. The raven rose a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?"He asked.

"I mean here in Amegakure—the weather doesn't bother you, right?" She asked hopefully. If the constant downpour even remotely bothered the young Konoha prodigy Konan knew that Kisame would immediately 'forget' his tolerance of the weather.

"No it doesn't." The Sharingan-wielder said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. You see I was just thinking wouldn't it be nice if Amegakure was the headquarters of the organization?" She said offhandedly. She was pleased to note that Kisame was just as interested in his partner's response.

"No, it wouldn't be." The Heir of the Sharingan said shortly catching Konan completely off guard.

_Huh? Did I miss something...what's his problem?_

"Huh, but why?" Beside her she felt Kisame silently agree with her.

"Because frankly it's a stupid idea." The raven said before adding "No offence."

"Please do explain." Konan said in a voice indicating that she had clearly taken offence.

"We are an organization of dangerous missing-nins. Even though we all betrayed our former villages we are wanted throughout the Five Great Nations. And as a result we are being hunted down earnestly."

"Well, duh." Konan snapped impatiently.

"Please let me finish." The young prodigy said calmly. "Everyone knows that it is foolish to place all your eggs in one basket. Suppose we made here the headquarters and the hidden villages somehow found out our location. They would join forces to take us down with one strike. They could easily figure out when all of us would be here and will effectively take us out all at once. The system we have now is perfect for avoiding this. I'm surprised you didn't think of this Konan." The raven said with a note of finality.

_That makes two of us. But I'm not done yet._

"I _did_ think about it," Konan said masking her lie with an impatient tone. "Like you said we are arguably the most power and dangerous ninjas in the world—all of us combined could easily take out the Five Great Ninja villages if they ever attacked us."

"At the cost of the lives of the Amegakure citizens?" Itachi asked frowning.

"We might be able to defend ourselves but the resulting battle would be devastating to the civilian population—something I am highly opposed to. I am a pacifist and I will go out of my way to avoid any unnecessary deaths or battles. What you are suggesting goes against everything I stand for so I hope you'll understand why I can not side with you on this." And with that the Uchiha turned away from Konan signifying the end of the conversation.

"Yeah I think I'm with Itachi on this one." Kisame said.

"Big surprise." Konan said sarcastically before turning on her heels and stomping out with a huff.

"What's her problem?" She heard Kisame ask his partner and resisted the urge to attack him.

_So that's 5 down 3 to go. I can't afford to lose any more support…I know… Zetsu wouldn't mind taking my side. Yes he's the one I'll talk to next._

Konan found Zetsu in another room at the opposite end of the hideout. He and Tobi were sitting by the tall glass windows idly watching the rain's progress outside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Konan said by way of greeting as she walked over to join them.

"**What's so beautiful about the rain?**" Zetsu's dark half asked irritably.

"I apologize he gets grumpy whenever it rains." Zetsu's lighter half said apologetically.

"I was just wondering," Konan said casually. "What do you guys think about making here the Akatsuki headquarters?"

"**Please tell me she's joking.**"

"I don't think she is." Light-Zetsu said in a small voice before turning back to Konan.

"Personally I wouldn't mind having our headquarters here, but I don't think I can put up with _him _being grumpier—he's already a pain in the ass as it is."

"**You're the one who's a pain.**" Dark-Zetsu shot back irritably. "**Besides, what idiot would want to create a hideout in a place that sees nothing but ceaseless rain?**" Konan shot Zetsu an annoyed glance before turning to Tobi who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time.

When she turned she saw the masked man cowering beneath a table and couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"And what about you Tobi?" She asked.

"Tobi is scared of the thunder." The masked man squeaked causing Konan's left eye to twitch in irritation.

"Seriously, is that the best you can do Madara?" She barked fuming. Obviously she was still annoyed with the other Uchiha.

The room fell silent as Zetsu stopped arguing with himself to watch the masked man stand up slowly. Konan was mentally kicking herself for being too rash. Despite the mask covering his face it didn't take a genius to figure out that the tall man was beside himself with anger. The air in the room became saturated with the dark aura and murderous intent seeping from the Uchiha clan founder.

"I ask you just what is the point of wearing this bloody mask." The man said in a dangerously low voice. Konan and Zetsu gulped as they slowly began to back away. "Or do you think the clown act is only for fun?" His question was greeted with an uncomfortable silence as Konan and Zetsu did their best to make themselves one with the wall behind them.

"Answer me goddammit!" He barked.

"My apologies." Konan said in a small voice as she bowed her head. Madara calmed down and the air became breathable again.

"In case if you were wondering," Madara began as he took a seat on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table he had been hiding under. "You just lost a likely supporter of your cause."

Konan followed Zetsu's lead leaving Madara alone in the room. They both didn't stop walking until they reached the end of the corridors. It took all of Konan's self-control to ignore Zetsu's dark half's mocking laughter as she turned to find the last member. And possibly her last hope—Deidara.

Although she knew it was pointless to continue looking around for supporters she was determined to find at least somebody who would agree with her on something. What began as a means to further her personal interests became a quest for someone with whom she shared a common ground. A companion if you will.

After almost an hour of searching Konan finally found the organization's resident pyromaniac in a large room used for training exercises. From where she stood she could see an annoyed frown creasing the blonde's forehead as he muttered to himself.

Taking a deep breath Konan walked up to him painfully aware that this was her last chance at swaying the others into seeing things her way. She could not afford to lose him. This time she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Something wrong?" She asked stopping a safe distance away from the Iwa missing-nin. The blonde jumped slightly at her voice before turning around to face her.

"It's my art, un. Don't tell Sasori-dana but…" he paused to glance angrily at the tall window to his left before continuing.

"My art is lacking something, un." Konan was mildly surprised by this revelation and with good reason. For as long as she had known him Deidara had never said, rather admitted, that his art was in any way flawed. Which obviously led most of the other members to believe that he was insane. And who could blame them? No normal person would call devastating explosions art.

Needless to say Deidara's revelation sparked her interest enough to make her temporarily forget her mission.

_Maybe he's finally realized how crazy explosive art is….maybe he's just slow and not crazy._

"Uh, what do you think it's lacking?" She inquired watching the young blonde. She was surprised to see Deidara look down at his feet as he shuffled them shyly, twiddling his thumbs in the process.

"Do you think you could uh tell Leader-sama to…stop the rain for a couple of days? Un" The Iwa missing-nin asked in a low timid voice as he looked anywhere but at the kunoichi before him.

"And what has that got to do with your art?" Konan asked her curiosity piquing.

"It has everything to do with my art, un." The artist said looking up. He resumed glaring at the rain-splashed windows accusingly.

"If it didn't rain so much then I would be able to put my art on display for the people of Amegakure—which is the only hidden village that is still yet to experience my art first hand, un." He said nodding his head.

Konan resisted the urge to roll her eyes as an idea hit her. She turned to smile at the young bomber who only stared back at her blankly.

"If I tell Pein to stop the rain, will you agree to vote 'yes'?" She asked.

"Vote 'yes' for what, un?" The blonde missing-nin asked puzzled.

"You see I was thinking about making here the Akatsuki's headquarters." Konan began. "But so far everyone I've asked has had some kind of problem with the idea and said no. I'll ask Pein about it and when he calls for a vote on the issue I want you to vote 'yes' with me. If we both stand our ground we can sway the other members into giving in." The young bomber carefully considered this for a moment before speaking.

"What did Sasori-dana say when you asked him, un?"

"He said no because it's too wet here." Konan said seething at the memory of the puppet master's refusal.

"It _is _too wet here, un." Deidara reasoned. Konan was ready to explode like one of the pyromaniac's clay sculptures until an idea came to her.

"Itachi also said no." Konan said a mischievous grin adorning her features as the blonde visibly tensed up at the mention of his rival's name.

"In that case count me in, un." With that Deidara took Konan's hand in his and began to shake it vigorously to solidify their agreement.

_Sometimes it's just too easy. _Konan thought to herself as she left the room to find Pein.

When Konan finally found the Akatsuki's leader he was standing on the roof of the hideout looking over the village. Knowing him she could tell that he had been like this for hours and probably wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. She walked up to him and even though he didn't turn to face her she could tell that he could feel her presence. What she couldn't tell was if it was welcome or not. So she quietly watched him until he decided to acknowledge her.

"Can I help you?" Konan wasn't sure if her presence annoyed him or not as he had asked the question in the same cool, emotionless voice which he addressed others with.

"I was wondering if you could stop the rain for a couple of days." He turned slightly to face her so that she could see the questioning eyebrow on his forehead.

"You see I promised Deidara that I would ask you to stop the rain if he agreed to take my side." Konan explained watching him closely to better catch any subtle changes to his countenance.

"On what?" He asked his orange eyebrow rising further up his forehead.

"On making here the organization's headquarters." She replied.

"No." He said turning his back to her once more.

"And why not?" She asked indignantly standing at akimbo now. She had just about had enough of that word for one day. So what if the other members hadn't used that exact word, their responses had been equally as firm much to her annoyance.

She heard him sigh in frustration but she didn't care. She was determined to have her way. Itachi may have had two votes but Pein was the acting leader of the Akatsuki. Meaning that as long as Madara didn't disagree with it his decisions were always final. If she could convince him to agree with her then he could easily force the other members to comply as well. Apart from the grumbling, dirty looks and temper tantrums there really wasn't much the other members could do about Pein's decision.

"Because I like the rain." Pein replied casually. "It's soothing."

"Fine. Will you agree to make Ame the headquarters then?" She asked hopefully.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" He asked turning to face her fully now.

"But I thought that you only meant that about stopping the rain." She said.

"Well forgive me for thinking that you would pick up on the double meaning."

"Why?" Konan asked fighting back angry tears now. "Why won't you give me this one thing I ask of you?"

"Because it's always peaceful whenever they aren't here." He replied turning his back on her again before adding. "And I'll be damned if I have to deal with their immature bickering everyday."

And just like that Konan knew that the case was closed. There would be no further debates or discussions on the issue in the future. With fewer words than any of the other members Pein had not only stated his opinion but he had also put the issue to rest permanently.

Before she left Konan decided to give him a piece of her mind. "I miss the boy who once put others before himself."

"Too bad I don't remember where I buried him otherwise I would have told you. I all know how much you love crying over spilt milk." If Konan heard him she didn't show it. She turned and walked towards the door leading up to the roof once again leaving her partner to his thoughts.

**Eeep! I just love writing Akatsuki fanfics. Sorry it took so long to update this but I loved out of my dorm for the summer and let me tell you it wasn't an easy task. My body was numb from the strain of all the lifting and walking so I've been in bed recovering for the past few days now. Right now I'm fresh out of ideas for this series but rest assured I have a feeling I'll be returning to this series sooner or later. Thanks to all those that have commented, favorited or put an alert on this fic. I am flattered that you all are taking time out of your schedules to follow my work and I am eternally grateful. Right now I'll be turning all my attention back towards my Minato Namikaze multi-chaptered fanfic titled "Hokage Origins: Yondaime." Pls check it out and lemme know what you think bout it cuz I'm still new to this fanfiction writing stuff. Thanks for all the support you guys really make my day. **


End file.
